The Raging Cat
by bennettthomas
Summary: Take two Archers plus two Bats add alcohol and a karaoke bar, shake well over a kebab and you get fun.


The Raging Cat

Standard disclaimer not mine all characters belong to AOL Time Warner and their subsidiaries I am just making good on a very old promise to a friend.

On the east side of Gotham there is a small bar called the Raging Cat this is not its real name of course but due to changing owners fairly regularly and along with that the mandatory change of name it is known about the area as the raging cat due to the awful singing coming out of it's doors every Friday night! As you can guess this bar is the worst kind of bar a Karaoke one!

Any way on this particular Friday night a pair of what appear to be mid 20s well built men are sitting in a corner booth working their way through a plethora of drinks too the song _Roxanne _which was presently being sung very badly by a group of English tourists on their last night in town.

When the song had ended to the grateful applause of the other occupants of the bar, the two young men got up to sing. They where an odd pair both physically fit and handsome even in their inebriated state, the shorter of the two had black hair and an infectious smile; he went by the name of Dick Grayson and was known in the super hero community as Nightwing. The taller man had red hair and a cheeky glint in his eye, which told any women in his vicinity that he would hit on anything female and that she just might be the one for that bar. He was called Roy Harper and was Dick's teammate in the super hero group known as the titans while going under the name of Arsenal.

As they got to the stage with only a minor amount of swaying the rest of the bar's patrons uttered a grown as they recognised a favourite of any drunk male in this city Meat Loaf's _Bat out of Hell_. The audience where pleasantly surprised to find that the pair where not that bad at singing and might even have been good if it was not for their present state. Towards the end of their song a new pair walked to the bar already looking a bit worse for wear arm in arm laughing at a joke till the tallest of the two looked up to see his adopted son singing on the stage, for Bruce Wayne had just walked in after meeting his old friend Oliver Queen at a charity auction, glad to see his old friend about Bruce and Ollie had drank a few bottles of Champagne. After the second bottle Bruce realised he had drank too much to patrol as Batman later that night so he had to call Tim to ask him to cover his patrol. So Ollie and Bruce freed from a night of saving the world had decided to go for a few drinks, and a few drinks later the idea of finding a karaoke bar and singing a bit sounded like lots of fun followed by a kebab (there must be a hidden law to the universe that states that anyone who goes out for a few drinks at one time or another in the night will think that either singing in public or a kebab will be a great idea and in the morning everyone will always say it was someone else's idea to sing _Hey Jude_ in a random bar). Therefore, the pair stumbled into the first bar they found to see their adopted sons singing at the tops of their voices a meat loaf song. At which point Dick looked up to see Bruce giving him the "Joker put down the smilex and you might get out of the infirmary in a couple of weeks" look in response to this Dick exclaimed,

"Oh Shit Dads here" in response Roy looked up and said;

"Your in for it now Robbie!" laughing manically until he noticed Ollie next to Bruce when he repeated Dicks exclamation and they both exited the stage to try and calm their fathers down.

Both Roy and Dick where surprised to find their respective fathers both laughing at them. So all a bit drunk they decided as they so rarely got to see each other recently apart from saving the world and such like they should all hang out together. Roy especially brightened up when he realised he was in the company of a couple of Billionaires so they naturally would be picking up the tab. After another round of drinks, they all decided to get up and sing the _Time Warp_ including the full dance. They where all cheered on by the entire crowd as all four had great voices, which are very unusual for a karaoke bar.

After the song and the bar was closing Dick decided as things where going so well with Babs that he should climb up to her balcony and serenade her with the help of the other three. As is usually the case they all thought this was a great idea but it would be better in costumes so they formulated a plan in the local Kebab house using the utensils to plan out "Operation get Dick Laid" as Bruce put it to the embarrassment of Dick and the amusement of the other two.

An hour later Babs noticed a proximity alert going off on her balcony so wheeling herself across to check out the disturbance she saw Nightwing on one knee on her balcony singing _I'll be your Hero_ by Enrique Inglesias, opening her window laughing Dick slurringly said,

"Barbara Gordon I love you, and have always loved you I'm sorry for being a silly munchkin but I got you these" at which point he began patting down his suit looking for something when there was a "psst" from the left hand side of the balcony and an orange gloved hand came over the side holding a dozen red roses. Dick took the roses and gave them too her saying, "I got the most beautiful flowers in Gotham for the most beautiful girl in the world" smiling he then held his hand up empty to have a ring box dropped in his hand from above "Barbara will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she replied, "Yes Dick I will" and kissed him.

Suddenly from the left hand side of the balcony a voice said, "Oi don't forget the chocolates!" before a green gloved hand gave Dick a Heart shaped box of chocolates.

At this point Babs decided to take her fiancé in to her apartment to sober him up and maybe some more but that's just none of our business.

Closing her balcony doors the remaining three heroes gathered on the edge to say good night and went there separate ways into the night happy that their friend and in one case son was now with the woman of his dreams.

A couple of hours later Selina Kyle better known as Catwoman was going past Cartier's when she saw a deep shadow standing n the roof looking thoughtful. In the mood for play she swung over to see what he was up to when she realised he was singing. As she got closer she recognised the song and muttered under her breath "self righteous prig" as she heard Batman singing,

"What's new pussy cat wo wo wo wo wo" in a fair Tom Jones voice. As she sneaked up behind her he turned around smiling with a bottle of Rose in his hand and a smile on his lips saying "I thought maybe we could try a change in tack tonight you know a friendly date rather than you trying to claw me and me hitting you, what do you think?"

"I think that could be nice I guess" Selina stammered before accepting a glass off him and sitting on a cooling vent. Soon the wine was forgotten as they enjoyed some other fun things you can do on a date.

Around the same time Ollie was just getting back to his hotel room still very drunk finding how difficult it is to travel by roof top with one hand holding a half eaten kebab while drunk. As he sat down on the edge of the bed to get undressed the bed side light switched on to show Dinah Lance lying under the covers with a cheeky smile on her face and patting the bed next to her. Smiling Ollie reached over and kissed her while the room was once again plunged into darkness.

The following morning as Roy got back to his apartment in New York he looked in on the love of his life sleeping away on her Barbie pillows smiling Roy went over, kissed his daughter Lian good night, and tucked her in thinking that as long as he had her he was the luckiest man alive. Smiling he closed the door and went to bed.


End file.
